Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me
by chibi kristi
Summary: There is no summary included with this story. You'll have to read it and find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, nor do I own the song from which this fic was created from, which is Faith Hill's "Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me". It's kinda short, but I think that the turnout is ok. I hope this goes well.  
Vegeta sat on his bed, smoking a cigarette, the best kind ever made. He savored its taste as if it were his last drag. His hands were stained black from the writing he had done only the night before. Who am I kidding? he thought, flicking his cigarette butt out the open window. After Bulma had left him, only one thing had kept him from ending his own life, and even now that didn't seem to help. He stared at the layers of paper scattered across the floor, his floor. I wasn't meant for this. Littered across the creamy sheets of paper were lines upon lines of meaningless words. His feelings for her were just a mere plague that he knew were never really there to begin with. Or were they? Her beauty had been the first thing that captured his mind. Those brilliant blue stands of hair, her gorgeous eyes so full of life.  
  
(If I could win your heart, if you'd let me in your heart, I'd be so happy baby, oooh.(  
  
He slowly picked up the nearest letter that he had written, reading it over in his mind. Bulma. His heart beat faster and harder just at the very thought of her name, picturing her standing before him. No, he couldn't let himself succumb to his infatuation with such a weak creature. Humans are weak. he thought as a scowl crossed his face, but was quickly replaced by a frown. But not her. Not weak. Throwing the paper back onto the floor where it belonged, he stood up from his bed, the one where she once slept. Glancing out the window to see the midnight sky, not many stars were shining. "Where are you?" he asked nobody in particular. Letting his head hang slightly lower than normal, he walked out an enormous wooden door and down a twisting corridor. ( ( ( ( ( "Bulma!" a voice screamed from the other side of her bedroom door, sounding to her like only a whisper. Her mind was busy envisioning a strong, handsome man standing tall in the dark and murky shadows. It was when a pounding came from her door that she realized who she had seen, causing her to bolt upright in her sleep. "VEGETA!" The name came out as a gasp from her icy, cold lips.  
  
(Just for these arms to be, holding you close to me. There's nothing in this world I won't try.(  
  
The door slammed open, Chi Chi rushing in to see Bulma sitting up in her bed, sweat running down her forehead. "Bulma, it's time to wake up," she said, pulling the covers off the bed and onto the floor. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked, crossing her arms, reminding Bulma of Vegeta. So arrogant. Yet, so caring. Bulma thought, placing her feet to the floor, shivers running up her legs, through her spine from the freezing marble. "No, no bad dream." Chi Chi uncrossed her arms and helped her friend from off the bed. "You can't keep acting like there's nothing troubling you. It pains me to see you like this. What's wrong?" Bulma slipped the gown off, over her head, replacing it with a fuzzy, white turtleneck. "It's just." Oh, why does it have to be so complicated to say? It was never this hard around Vegeta. She pulled a pair of blue plaid flares on over her legs and sighed. Could she pull off telling her best friend how she actually felt about someone so cruel, so heartless? So handsome, so gentle, so right. "It's just, I." Spit it out already! "I love Vegeta." Bulma will never forget the look on Chi Chi's face as the words spilled from her mouth. The words that she had so long had the urge to say, but had never dreamed of doing so. Chi Chi slapped her hand quickly to her mouth, terrified of saying something that she might regret later. After a few seconds of silence, her hand dropped back to her side and her face became contorted with anger. "Are you crazy? He's killed hundreds, no thousands, of people! He could just as easily kill you too!" A tear escaped from the rims of Bulma's eyes.  
  
(If I could taste your kiss, there'd be no sweeter gift, Heaven could offer baby, oooh.(  
  
Chi Chi left the room and walked to the kitchen, shaking her head the entire way. More tears dripped from Bulma's eyes, landing on her tender cheeks, staining them a dull, but bright color. She slipped her shoes on over her feet after pulling on a pair of the most comfortable socks ever made; toe socks. She picked her jacket up off the floor and walked to the door, glancing at the open window, wondering what he was doing at the very same moment. ( ( ( ( ( Vegeta walked slowly down the dark alley, his hands tightly placed in the pockets of his jeans. The sky was dark and no stars were yet visible. Earlier, he had picked up the papers from his bedroom floor that he had tried so hard to write his emotions onto. His thoughts wandered everywhere, thinking nothing but how much he wanted to see Bulma again. How much he needed to see her again. Nothing else mattered. It had been nearly two months since he last saw her. The night that she had ran out of his life because of something he had done. Something so wrong that he had not only hurt her, but himself as well. He remembered it like it had just happened yesterday. He had been drinking with Gohan and Piccolo in his library when his exgirlfriend had walked in. She immediately ran over to him and embraced him in a warm and sort of welcoming hug. He thought nothing of it until she placed her lips on his, tongues meeting for the first time in what seemed to be forever. One thing led to another, and before he knew it, their clothes were rapidly shedding, hands wandering to places once forgotten. Before anything too serious had happened, Bulma walked in with coffee and pizza, which ended up on the floor. He had jumped up off his seat, pushing his ex to the ground, but it was too late. Bulma was already out the front door, gone, nowhere for him to find her. He never even got the chance to apologize. His thoughts came back to the present. The alley had gotten considerably darker as he rounded a corner, heading towards the park. He had wanted nothing more than to find her standing there, waiting for him so that he could tell her how he really felt, to apologize. I'm sorry Bulma. That was never meant to happen. he thought to himself. He could smell the water from the river getting stronger.  
  
(I'd walk across this world just to be, close to you 'cuz I want you close to me.(  
  
His eyes traveled from building to building, wishing that she would appear through one of the doors that he passed. His thoughts were soon interrupted as something heavy hit him in the back of the head, darkness flooding his eyesight as he fell to his knees, forgetting everything for the time being. ( ( ( ( ( Bulma walked through the park, passing by swings and slides. It was a bit chilly for a late August night. The long blue hair that surrounded her face was soon blowing freely as the wind slowly picked up. I only wish. she thought as she saw someone standing over a fallen body. But there was something wrong with the dark figure standing tall in the dark opening of the alley. They were pointing a gun towards the body that lay on the ground. Her legs seemed to work faster than her mind. She was running to a nearby tree, where she could see what was going on, but without getting noticed. Her eyes focused on the figure holding the gun. There was something vaguely familiar about whomever it was standing, but she couldn't make out who it was. Her eyes quickly wandered to the unconscious one on the ground. Wild, black hair and thick, muscular arms. There had been only one person, in her entire life, whom she'd known to look like that, but it couldn't be him. She didn't think that it was him until the other person rolled him over onto his back, where Bulma could make out his entire face. Those handsome, delicate features. Vegeta. She watched, as the dark figure got ready to pull the trigger, aiming it directly over Vegeta's chest. Bulma stepped out from behind the tree and ran for his body, tears, again, rolling hot down her cheek. "Vegeta!" were the words she screamed as a loud gunshot pierced through the air like thunder. ( ( ( ( Vegeta's eyes lazily rolled open when he heard a loud noise, much like a gun going off. Eyes fully open, or as open as he could get them, he saw Bulma standing less than fifty feet away from him, her hands holding her stomach as blood ran thickly between her fingers. Her face contorted in both shock and pain as her knees buckled beneath her, leaving her falling to the blacktop below her. "Bulma? he whispered, barely able to hear himself. He tried once again, his head throbbing as he tried to sit up. "Bulma!" Her name came out loud and fierce as a boot horrifically connected with his face, forcing him back down to the ground. The person standing above him so familiar, yet so unbelievable. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Chi Chi. What. What are you doing?" She stood there, tapping the gun against the outside of her leg; an evil laugh escaping her lips as she tilted her head back, looking up at the sky. "What did you do to Bulma?" he yelled towards her, having no effect except the lowering of her head to glare at him with deep, black eyes. Much like those of a homicidal maniac. "The same thing that I'm going to do to you." She raised the gun, pointing it over his beating heart once again. His anger was rising and it couldn't be controlled any longer. He raised his hand to her face while she was laughing, his palm glowing as an energy ball flew towards her head. Her body flew backwards, colliding with a nearby building. A sickening, bone crunching sound made its way to his ears, like music, as he got to his feet and ran, limping, over to where Bulma now lay. He crouched down next to her, placing his hand gently to her cheek; apparent tears had dried. Her eyes slowly made their way to his, a faint smile glowing from her quivering lips. Thick, crimson colored liquid ran from her mouth, creating a tiny puddle near her ear. "Bulma, I." he started, not knowing exactly what he was going to say to her.  
  
(I'd climb right up to the sky. I'd take down the stars, just to be in your arms, baby.(  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and I hope you know that." He sighed. A sad and depressing sigh. He placed his arms under her and picked her up, placing her lying on his lap.  
  
(I'd go and capture the moon, that's what I would do. Just to hear you say that you love me.(  
  
"Bulma." he started to say when she shook her head, placing a finger to his lips, quieting him. "Vegeta." her voice soft and tender, of a dying heart. He wasn't going to give up on her. He couldn't. He couldn't lose her again. "Vegeta, I love you." He didn't think that he heard what he just had, he was in complete shock. Before he had the chance to say anything, anything at all, her body went limp, her fingers falling from his lips. No. He stood up, holding her in his arms, looking calmly at her face, still so full of beauty. ( ( ( ( ( Bulma's eyes opened wearily to see a bright light shining above her as she lay on her back. She tried sitting up, but she hadn't any strength to do so. Her entire body hurt, like a semi truck had hit her. A hand gently touched her cheek; a hand that seemed to sooth her muscles, giving them enough strength to turn her head and see Vegeta standing there, smiling at her. "Vegeta, what." He placed his fingers to her lips, still smiling. "Bulma, there's something I want to tell you. Something I have to tell you." Okay, you can do this. You, you have to. He looked at her, calm and quiet. "I love you Bulma." As he said it, she smiled the biggest, most beautiful smile he had ever witnessed.  
  
(Just to hear you say that you love me.(  
  
"I love you, too." she said. Her fingers interlocked with his, and for the first time ever, Vegeta allowed one single tear to roll down his cheek as Bulma lay there looking up into his eyes. The look of pure love. True love.  
  
(Just to hear you say that you, love me.(  
Author's Note: I apologize for this upsetting bit of work, if you want to call it that. It was a spur-a-the-moment thing. Know what I'm saying? Well, I hope that you liked it. If not, I don't care. Then it probably wasn't for you. Criticize me all you want, it's not like I'm gonna quit writing because someone doesn't think I'm good enough. And one other thing. This piece of work, and me actually getting down and writing it, was deeply inspired by Camaro and "Dark Angel". If you ever get a chance and you haven't done so already, do read it. It is a very good story and Camaro is a wonderful writer. Take care and God Bless. 


End file.
